“2017 PBA COMMISSIONER’s CUP,” “EXPRESS BALITA,” “MARS RAVELO’s CAPTAIN BARBELL” MOST WATCHED ENTERTAINMENT, NEWS AND SPORTS PROGRAMS IN APRIL
May 4, 2017 More Filipinos relied on IBC-13 for news, entertainment and sports as the 2017 PBA Commissioner’s Cup, Express Balita and Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell secured spots on the list of the most watched programs in April. As the third broadcasting giant, IBC-13 is focused on boosting its daytime, primetime and weekend programs. The station will also attract male viewers like PBA, NBA, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow and the network's Sunday late night movie block Sunday Sinemaks. This is based on data from Kantar Media, which showed that nine out of the top ten most watched programs in the country were produced by IBC. The Kapinoy network also garnered an average audience share of 25% among urban and rural homes in April, or nine points higher versus ABS-CBN’s 43% versus GMA’s 34% and the one is PTV’s 14%. With the 2017 PBA Commissioner’s Cup reign in weekend primetime as it garnered an average national TV ratings are 2017 PBA All-Star Weekend: Gilas vs. PBA Visayas (40.3%), 2017 PBA All-Star Weekend: Gilas vs. PBA Mindanao (40.2%), TNT Ka Tropa vs.Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (38.1%), Star Hotshots vs Blackwater Elite (38%), Star Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (34.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (34.7%), Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces (28.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (28.4%), Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces (28.2%), Meralco Bolts vs. San Miguel Beermen (27.8%) and Star Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors (27.7%). Reality talent show Born to be a Superstar, which got 37.1%, continue to showcase the young singing talents and fulfill the dreams of young Filipinos. IBC-13 primetime superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell kept its reign for the whole month as it garnered an average national TV rating of 34.7%. Filipinos still reign on to the excting adventure of Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) that provides an action-packed scenes every night that he fights their evils and their super villains, not only for male viewers but also for children and family. Meanwhile, more viewers tuned in to Express Balita as it remained the undisputed number one news program recorded an average national TV rating of 33.1%, compared to its rival programs like TV Patrol and 24 Oras that only got 29.1% and 18.6%. With Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar as anchors, Express Balita continues to deliver the hot, timely and relevant news every night. Also part of the list are the curriculum-based series Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (33.8%), Iskul Bukol (33.4%) and High School Life (23.1%). The story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne Tobias) continues to involve viewers every night as she learn toward while revolve Lazaro (Sam Y.G.) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel) in their family. The high school classmate Keith (Keith Cruz), Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) and Joyce (Joyce Abestano), meanwhile, continue to study and encounter the hilarious fun of the classmates' friendship at Diliman High School. The story of high school teenager Nicole (Gabbi Garcia) and Bianca (Ysabel Ortega), on the other hand, continue to educate the lesson of friendship despite their academic life. Meanwhile, Magic Kamison instantly captivated viewers with a fantasy magical story of Magic Kamison (Janella Salvador) as a magical crime-fighting fairy girl, as the fantaserye garnered an average national TV rating of 30.8%. Aside from Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel’s comeback on primetime television, viewers also tuned in to the debut of Jasmine Curtis-Smith as a Kapinoy. The recently concluded City Hunter, which revolve Johnny (AJ Muhlach) as they provides an action-packed thrilling scene, as it hitting 29.7%. Viewers also tuned in to the IBC-13’s comedy programs, led by Maya Loves Sir Chief that got 30.5%, as the real-life couple Maya (Jodi Sta. Maria) and Sir Chief (Richard Yap) continue to involve their relationship and love for each other; and T.O.D.A.S. remained as the longest-running gag show with 24.1%. The phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? also a hit among viewers, recording an average national TV rating of 25.8%. Also part of the top 35 are Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (24.5%), Dingdong n' Lani (23.7%) and Vic & Leen (20.5%). IBC-13 also won across all time blocks nationwide, particularly in primetime (6PM-12MN), hitting an average audience share of 28%, beating ABS-CBN’s 49%, GMA’s 33% and PTV’s 20%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13 also drew more viewers in the morning block (6AM-12NN), with an average audience share of 18%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 34%, GMA’s 33% and PTV’s 11%; in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 36% and the other one is PTV’s 10%; and afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 24% while ABS-CBN and GMA received 43% and 35%, and PTV only got 13%. Meanwhile, IBC-13 also reigned in other parts of the country. In Total Balance Luzon, the Kapinoy network registered an average national audience share of 28% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 36% and the other one is PTV’s 18%; in Total Luzon where it recorded 33%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 39%, GMA’s 36% and PTV’s 20%; in Total Visayas with 51%, beating ABS-CBN’s 51%, GMA’s 28% and PTV’s 13%; and in Total Mindanao with 2% versus ABS-CBN’s 52% versus GMA’s 29% and the other one is PTV’s 13%. 'Top 35 Proggrams' #''2017 PBA All-Star Weekend: Gilas vs. PBA Visayas'' (IBC) - 40.3% #''2017 PBA All-Star Weekend: Gilas vs. PBA Mindanao'' (IBC) - 40.2% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs.Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 38.1% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Star Hotshots vs Blackwater Elite'' (IBC) - 38% #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''The Voice Teens'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.5% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Star Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.5% #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 33.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.6% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 30.5% #''City Hunter'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.1% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 28.4% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 28.2% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Star Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 24.8% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 24.5% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 21.2% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) / Vic & Leen (IBC) - 20.5% Source: Kantar Media